The present invention relates generally to pallet covers and relates more particularly to pallet covers that include one or more temperature-control members.
Pallet covers that are used to help maintain pallet-sized loads of temperature-sensitive materials, such as biological and/or pharmaceutical products, within a desired temperature range for a desired period of time are well-known. Examples of such pallet covers, also sometimes referred to as “pallet blankets,” are discussed below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,835 B2, inventor Kenneally, which issued Aug. 28, 2012, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed an airtight cover assembly that includes a side panel folded around goods on a pallet presenting top and bottom opening, a top panel with a plurality of pouches positioned on an inside surface above a vented rigid plate, and a bottom panel enclosing the pallet. Hook and loop closures secure the panel assembly. Panel inner and outer surfaces of a polyvinyl chloride material bonded to an aluminum laminate enclose multiple layers of foam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,332, inventor Malach, which issued Nov. 19, 2002, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a phase change material that comprises 1-99.5% by weight polyol, wherein the polyol is selected from the group consisting of 1,4 butanediol and 1,6 hexanediol, 0.5-99% by weight water, and an amount of a nucleating agent sufficient to reduce super cooling of the phase change formulation. The phase change material may be placed in blankets made up of pouches of phase change material. The blankets may also be thin, flat sheets using permeable mats. Blankets of phase change material may be used to enclose entire pallets of product.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0062355 A1, inventor Shulman, which was published Mar. 14, 2013, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there are disclosed packaging and storing assemblies having phase change materials and methods of using the packaging and storage assemblies. The packaging can have a temperature barrier layer and can be used to insulate a trailer (e.g., in walls of trailer or liner inside trailer). The packaging can be in the form of reusable blankets to cover/wrap pallets or as hanging curtains/separators in a storage unit or trailer.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0066490 A1, inventor Santeler, which was published Mar. 20, 2008, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a compartmentalized refrigerant wrap. More specifically, according to the subject patent application publication, there is disclosed an elongated sheet having repeating compartments and intermittent sections placed after any repeating compartment. The repeating compartments are closed membranes encasing refrigerant therein. Alternatively, the repeating compartments may be disposed with pockets for releasably retaining the refrigerant. The intermittent sections are flat in cross section and provide holes along its sides for creating a passageway therethrough. The holes may be strengthened using a grommet or the like. In use, one elongate sheet is secured to other elongated sheets in any various end-to-end and/or side-to-side combinations for creating a modular blanket of refrigerant. The sheets are secured to one another by hooks or other known means in which holes in one sheet are connected to various holes in another sheet. The refrigerant blanket may then be placed around the exterior of a large quantity of perishable goods for maintaining the temperature of the sensitive goods.
In PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/070167 A1, which was published May 8, 2014, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a thermal stabilization shipping system that comprises a pallet to underlie a palletized load and a blanket dimensioned to drape over a top of the palletized load and reach down to the pallet. The blanket has compartments containing a phase change material.
Other documents that may be of interest include the following, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,163 B2, inventor Romero, issued Apr. 5, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,061 B2, inventor Haberkorn, issued Nov. 12, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,290, inventor Haberkorn, issued May 25, 1999; U.S. Patent Application No. US 2013/0015192 A1, inventors Seagle et al., published Jan. 17, 2013; U.S. Patent Application No. US 2010/0037563 A1, inventor Luyten, published Feb. 18, 2010; UK Patent No. GB 2418413 B, published Mar. 19, 2008; and German Gebrauchsmuster No. DE 8801345 U1, published Mar. 31, 1988.